harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Rodolphus
Hi, Harry Potter Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Rodolphus. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- HP-Aragog (Diskussion) 18:33, 24. Apr. 2011 Vandalismus Hallo, sieh Dir mal auf meiner Diskussionsseite den Eintrag von Weas-El an (ganz unten). Da ist ein Link drin, mit dessen Hilfe wir den nächsten Vandalen schneller melden und stoppen können. Ich werde diesen Beitrag auf meiner Seite lassen. Wenn also Bedarf ist, findest Du ihn dort. Grüße --StephenMS 08:59, 27. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Bilder Hallo, nach etwas Stillstand läuft nun im Kummerforum die Abstimmung, was machen wir mit den Bildern. Wenn dich das Thema interssiert, beteilige dich doch bitte. Greets --Hauselfe StephenMS 11:28, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Pottermore Infos Könntest du bitte die genauen Kapitel von Pottermore dazu schreiben, wo du deine Infos her beziehst, sodass es normal Sterbliche auch nochvollziehen können ohne sich bei PM tot zu suchen...Danke. --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 08:48, 18. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Hallo Rodolphus, danke für Deine Hilfe. Deine Ergänzungen in den Artikel, hinsichtlich Pottermore schaue ich mir morgen an. LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 20:03, 17. Apr. 2017 (UTC) @ Rodolphus--Frage bezgl. Muggelverbindungsbüro hast Du vielleicht die Info, wo das Büro im Zaubereiministerium beheimatet ist? ich habe nix finden können..danke LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 14:39, 28. Mai 2017 (UTC) Links Hi Rodolphus, gibt es eigentlich einen Grund, warum Du in den neuen Artikeln nie Links einfügts? Es handelt sich so immer um sogenannte Sackgassen.Greets Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 10:39, 31. Mai 2017 (UTC) Naja, zumindest die wichtigen Sachen sollte man verlinken. Aber bei den Kategoorien auch immer die Alphabetische Sortierung eintragen. Und da du nun den Link auf Isobel einegfügt hast ... musst du auch den Artikel zu ihr schreiben. Ich habe ja den für Urquart gemacht. Grins Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 10:56, 31. Mai 2017 (UTC) :Na wenn wir so weitermachen haben wir bald die 3000 geknackt *lach* LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 12:51, 31. Mai 2017 (UTC) English HP Hi. It's me Danniesen from the English HP Wikia. I saw you discussing names of minor characters in Hogwarts Mystery, and I'd like to give you a few of the chat-boxes that I've caught (since I can't add them myself: 1) https://www.facebook.com/groups/569730980080776?view=permalink&id=571064653280742 2) https://www.facebook.com/groups/569730980080776?view=permalink&id=571207029933171 --DCLM (Diskussion) 19:48, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Frage zu Grindelwald Crimes Hallo Rodolphus, hast Du die englische Ausgabe des Drehbuches für Grindelwalds Verbrechen gelesen oder zur Hand? Wenn ja, kannst Du bitte mal gucken, ob die weibliche "Rosier" dort auch mit Vornamen benannt wird? In der deutschen Ausgabe heißt es schlicht "Rosier" und ich dachte, es wäre ein Mann *augendreh*. Danke LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 10:22, 5. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Ok, danke, dann werde mal da schlaumachen. --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 12:40, 5. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Änderung im Artikel Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung warum die Änderung bei "Gawain Robards" im o. g. Artikel? nur zu meiner Info --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 19:40, 8. Mär. 2019 (UTC) Naja..sie gleich als Assistentin auszugeben? ist das nicht ein bisschen viel der Ehre? bis jetzt habe ich sie immer als (leider) Anhängsel von Theseus wahrgenommen.... aber gut dann lassen wir es mal so... Das mit Robarts ist nicht schlimm, hatte mich nur gewundert, wieso gerade dieser Link abgeändert wurde.--♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 20:07, 8. Mär. 2019 (UTC) Oki alles gut, sie wird auch bei Pottermore als Ministeriumsmitarbeiterin erwähnt..LG--♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 20:39, 8. Mär. 2019 (UTC) Newts Keller HI Rodolphus, steht irgendwo das der Keller auch magisch vergrößert wurde? dann wurde ich ein Artikel daraus machen...danke LG--♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 09:13, 16. Mär. 2019 (UTC) OKi, ich habe mich falsch augedrückt, ich mache in jedem Fall einen Artikel daraus, lasse aber das "magisch" vergrößert erstmal weg. Danke --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 11:21, 16. Mär. 2019 (UTC) Hi, hat nicht auch Minerva als Jägerin gespielt? LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 18:19, 2. Apr. 2019 (UTC) Oki, danke....LG--♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 18:30, 2. Apr. 2019 (UTC) Interwikilinks im englischen HP Hallo Rodolphus, wie du sicher gemerkt hast, bin ich im Moment dabei, die Artikel unseres HP-Wikis mit den englischen HP-Wiki zu verlinken. Wenn da Fragen oder Fehler auftauchen würde ich dich gerne um Hilfe bitten, weil mein "Schulenglisch" leider nicht ausreicht um eventuelle Probleme klären zu können. Wäre für deine Hilfe sehr dankbar. --LG..♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 20:18, 29. Jul. 2019 (UTC)